


Goodbye (Ghost Carl)

by Angel99ana



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, Dark, Dark Carl Grimes, F/M, Goodbyes, Memories, Protective Carl Grimes, Romance, Sad, Sad Carl Grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel99ana/pseuds/Angel99ana
Summary: Enid finds Carl in Alexandria after the bombing. Why was he left there alone and acting so strange to her?.Fuck u gimple!!!





	Goodbye (Ghost Carl)

Enid walked slowly to the car. She glanced at Aaron before entering and starting. She really preferred syndie to kill her. As she moved away from Aaron, she began to feel strange, something seemed to be wrong, and it was not just the fact that she just killed someone. Something bad happened .. The night approached, she made a stop on the road and stared at the map drawn. She would go to Alexandria before returning to hilltop, just to make sure that Carl and everyone were well.  
  The day was dawning and she was still there. In fact, she spent half the day alone in the car, she did not know why she did not feel like going her way. It was the strong bad feeling. The sun came up and the biscuits were coming to an end. She rolled up the package and held her hands firmly behind the wheel.  
\- everyone is well ... Everyone is!  
 She then broke the vehicle. The sky was already dark when it was arriving in Alexandria. Her heart pounded as she saw the faint smoke rising from within the walls and gathering with the clouds in the night sky.  
 She sped the car and stopped in front of the gates.  
  "Welcome to the Safe Zone of Alexandria"  
 - my God..  
It seemed completely empty but she could not ignore the fact that all the houses were destroyed in smoke and flames.  
  She jumped the wall, for the gate was locked. What if everyone had a seizure while they slept?  
 His thoughts were mostly on Carl.  
 She ran through the silence of the completely dark place, dimly lit by the moonlight.  
\- Hey..  
 Enid looked around for the voice. It seemed so soft.  
Enid.  
 Enid looked at the middle of the bush, near the lake and there it was ... There he was.  
 The chess-cloaked boy smiled and beckoned her to sit beside him on the roof. They sat there a few nights when enid lived there.  
 She found the situation very strange. Something was wrong. Where were they all?  
 Enid glanced around, then looked back at Carl. He no longer looked at her, but at the moon.  
  She ran up there and put her hands on the burnt woods to climb. He stood there watching enid. This was not strange as he never helped her up. "It's good to train the skills alone," he would say.  
 She sat down next to Carl.  
\- where are they? What happened? .. You ..  
 - they are well.  
 Enid continued confused.  
\- where are they?  
\- They left. They must have gone to the hilltop.  
 She waited for him to add something. The reason for it is still there, In that place destroyed. But he did not, and that was when she realized what something strange had.  
 Carl was closed-eyed and breathing softly-so soft that he made no movement. The moonlight made her skin shine. God! he was radiant .. He opened his eyes and then the blue immensity appeared. She smiled and he touched her hand.  
"Remember when we first came up here?"  
\- Yes..  
  When Carl squeezed her hand a huge peace struck her. He seemed so quiet that for a minute she forgot the rest of the place.  
 "The saviors bombed the whole community, but I helped them all.  
"Why did you stay?" I do not understand...  
\- I know, - he laughed - I stayed here to take care of the place. You know .. There are some hikers in the alleys..Be careful.  
\- But and you? I was going to the hilltop, and I'm driving this time. But I drive!  
 She laughed and he smiled but this time sad. Carl stared at the lake and then at the rest of the burned houses.  
\- there is not much space there, we will have to share rooms and .. I sleep in the same room as the maggie .. But they find a way .. Where is your hat?  
\- with Judith.  
  Enid was getting more and more confused. Why would Rick leave his son here? Carl did not want to talk about it much, so she just stayed on the theories while enjoying the night.  
\- I was in oceanside ..  
"Oh, are they all right?" Did you go do what there?  
 Carl looked excited as she'd never seen him, was not stressed and depressed as usual.  
"Have you .. Anything?"  
She asked laughing and he turned to her with his sweet look.  
\- no..  
\- It seems ... I think we should go now.  
\- I did not want this.  
 He said looking at the water.  
\- what?  
I wanted things to be different. My father and negan ... They ... They can not keep fighting.  
"You're definitely not well, Carl.  
 She said seriously, released the boy's hand and stroked her hair.  
\- We need to go.  
 She got off the roof and waited for him to come down but he did not. He just turned his gaze to the moon but did not smile any more. His feet swayed briskly over the water. That's when he started crying.  
  Enid walked down the street again and looked at the houses in the smoke. And that's when it fell flat. They died. They all died and only Carl left.  
 She turned slowly toward the boy's sobs. He was now standing there, his back to her, to the water and to the moon.  
 She went back to the street and could not see the boy's face. But he seemed to watch everything from above. The only thing she heard at the moment was Carl's crickets and sobs.  
 - Carl, let me helps you.  
\- You can not.  
  There was a pause in his speech and he came down from the roof. And walked toward her.  
\- You're beautiful, you know that?  
  Carl grabbed both his hands and pressed his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes but he did not. She felt Carl's lips on her forehead and opened her eyes again.  
\- I do not want to see you sad .. I just wanted a better world for us, for the community and ... For everyone.  
 She smiled and her eyes filled with tears.  
\- Maybe things change going forward, but the memories, they stay. They look good here.  
  Carl put his hand on her heart.  
 She did not understand why those words. When he smiled she just hugged him and he returned with a big squeeze.  
\- I love you!  
 She said with her eyes closed.  
\- I love you too..  
 He answered and released her slowly.  
\- You need to go now. It's not safe for you to be here alone.  
\- but I dont..  
 Carl took her hand and they walked to the gate.  
 Everything was so embarrassing. His footsteps with the boy seemed to be in slow motion.  
 When enid looked at the Carl's face, he was no longer radiant as before, he was pale, dark circles wrapped around his eye and his lips colorless.  
 He released her hand and then looked out.  
\- you dont come?  
  Enid asked. She was lost, it seemed like a nightmare.  
 He did not answer her, after long minutes watching her in silence, he laid a kiss on her cheek and turned, walking back into the darkness but this time, not for the lake but for the graveyard, and that was when she noticed a huge cross there that was not there before she moved to hilltop.  
 The boy was still walking quietly. Her stomach hit her and she jumped the wall quickly.  
A horrible feeling of fainting came and she held herself on the other side before running into the car and began to cry.  
 She reached for the key through the tears and started.  
 She stared at the blurred vision of Alexandria as she backed away as the car drove away.  
\- This is a nightmare ... A nightmare! Just another nightmare.  
...  
 Enid arrived on a hilltop almost at dawn. Karl opened the door and looked at her sadly.  
\- Where's Aaron?  
\- he stayed. But it's ok.  
\- The people of Alexandria are here.  
 Enid froze.  
 Maggie came to her, her face swollen from crying and hugged her.  
 Daryl was on the porch with Judith on his lap.  
 It could not be true.

\- Carl .. He was bitten.  
 The world has collapsed. Maggie kept talking but she did not listen. Then she felt the woman's arms wrapping her in a hug.  
 Nothing would be the same from then on. But what she felt tonight was incredible.


End file.
